1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concepts relate to a sealed crystal oscillator and a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crystal oscillators are used in various fields, such as computers, communication devices, artificial satellites in space, and measuring instruments. However, the crystal oscillators are affected by changes of surrounding temperature/humidity or fine foreign substances. Therefore, the characteristics of the crystal oscillators may be delicately changed. Further, the crystal oscillators may be easily damaged by mechanical vibrations or impact.